


Continuation of a Legend

by Amateur



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur/pseuds/Amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the series Avatar: The Last Airbender. Five years have elapsed in the story and the nations are of course dealing with the aftereffects of war while still enjoying this new peace that's developed. The Gaang has split up and each member returned to his or her respective nation. Suddenly Azula makes a comeback, leading a mass rebellion inclusive of old soldiers and civilians still loyal to Ozai and his father before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuation of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep in mind is that I began this work before Avatar: Legend of Korra was ever aired, but have chosen not to change some of the plot points even if they conflict with the canon storyline (wow the magic of fan-fiction amazing). Also, I've taken the liberty of adding some characters who are important to the story as I tell it. As for names. Ugh. Sorry if I spell anything wrong/change the spelling as the story progresses without realizing it. I don't think I'll bother with last names seeing as nobody was really given one in canon except Toph. I don't claim to be an expert in choreography, so sorry if the fight sequences suck. This is a real challenge converting such an active t.v. show to words. Errm I just apologize for everything at a logistic standpoint I suck in general.  
> That's all, I guess, at least concerning all the liberties taken at this point. I'll address more as they come up. PLEASE, if something bothers you as a writer/viewer, or something doesn't make sense (see logistics), BRING IT TO MY ATTENTION so long as you're not unnecessarily rude about it. I want to know what I do wrong so I can improve as a writer and do ATLA justice in its entirety.
> 
> Now I'd like to take a moment to issue a formal apology to all the wonderful ATLA writers in advance. You characters are all so perfect, and I could never do any of them justice, but I will try my best!
> 
> To any readers, should any find this piece, I sincerely hope you enjoy.

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Five years ago, with the help of his friends, Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War brought on by the Fire Nation’s ambition for world conquest. Zuko, Ozai's son and coveted ally of the Avatar, became the new Fire Lord after the defeat of both the late Ozai and Zuko’s sister and Heir to the throne, Azula. Together with Earth King Kuei, Aang and Zuko promised to return the Nations to harmony.

However, no nation is at ease after a war, and a hell-bent aspiring tyrant is not so easily defeated. This is the story about repercussions and the growth of a small alliance through its individuals after fate robs mere children of victory and all hope. This is a story about trials, bonds, and tenacity: One small alliance fighting for survival and still somehow striving for so much more, because in their hearts, they know that they can still save the world.

Five years past the Hundred Year War, this command was issued: Obliterate the Order of the White Lotus and two primary traitors of the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko would be taken care of, so the Loyalists were to avoid any contact with him until further precepts were given.  
The doors flew out on their hinges. The entry’s wide berth was swallowed in blue fire.  
Azula had returned.

Mai was never a light sleeper, and the fire rebellion had something to learn about stealth. Years of being part of an army had made the soldiers eager and given them reckless habits, but they seemed to be confident enough in the middle of the night. There were two; one crawled through her window and fell several times faster than he ascended. The other was struck precisely in the neck, heart, and forehead upon admittance through her bedroom door. In the hallway beyond, she saw the unmistakable orange flare of firebending, tossing abstract shadows onto the walls. These shadows flared in and out, contorting into a combative dance. Plucking her blades from the nameless conspirator, she raced to the source of the commotion.  
“Zuko!” she yelled, and a rude awakening cut off all other words from her by the time she reached his side. Licks of hot sapphire skittered across the ancient stone of the palace floor and roared up suddenly. She looked Azula in the eye as the inferno rushed forward to swallow her and she heard her name escape from Zuko’s high-strung throat before the two were forced aside in quick succession.  
After that, all activity halted on both ends. Zuko stood face-to-face with his sister once more. Soldiers encroached on all sides. The palace had been taken and the Fire Lord was trapped along with his wife in the heart of it. If it weren’t for their leader, the rebellion would have been snuffed out before they laid foot on royal ground. Azula was a more engaging opponent than the entirety of their force.  
Suddenly Ty Lee dropped down from the ceiling and jabbed in any place of consequence that was within her reach, but the element of surprise was only good for a matter of seconds; after that, most of the strikes were deflected and some had already been nulled by light armor. Azula eventually knocked her to the ground, but by that time Zuko had made stance to take up the opportunity presented and been beat to the punch. Mid-combat, Mai tossed her head implicitly toward the mass number of troops for which his abilities would be put to better use.  
Wordlessly, he turned on defense and Mai continued to cover Azula with Ty Lee, who looked uncharacteristically grim. They were no longer friends as they had been brought up to be; that had all ended a long time ago. Looking on Azula now, neither wanted to recognize her in the unraveled laughter, primal vocalizations whenever she struck out violently, the aggression and desperation with which she fought no longer in order to prove herself, but to own everyone and be above everything. Ty Lee and Mai were traitors in Azula’s eyes, but that didn’t seem to matter anymore. What mattered was that they were enemies, if they would be given that much credit. They were rodents to be eradicated, and it felt like they were sure to be defeated, even as two extremely experienced combatants on one opponent.  
Fire was still spilling erratically from Azula’s skin and the two were repeatedly being burnt, bruised and knocked down despite the perfect compatibility and harmony they had long since developed in their experiences fighting side by side and being together on a daily basis. The problem was, of course, that it hadn’t always been the two of them. Azula had made the third in one body and hadn’t seemed to have forgotten. Every movement and thought that was formed anew in the present was only a resurrection from the memories of the past, not in the mind, but part of the body itself and fulfilled through each muscle for naught.  
The only thing sustaining the stale mate was the fact that either Mai or Ty Lee would stay on her feet just long enough for the other to pick herself up, but eventually both were bested at once. Azula looked down at the two, hair in disarray and skin lightly blotched and sweaty. She was pleased with the victory up until she was knocked down square in between them by a hollering young girl who scrambled to get a good grip on her. Mai and Ty Lee were up in a heartbeat, Mai shoving the girl to the side and pinning Azula down while Tai Li went about robbing her of the rest of her bending. Mai then hauled Azula to her feet and punched her square in the face, following and landing another swift blow to her abdomen. She had readied her fist to cut off Azula’s air supply, but Zuko called out to the girls.  
“One more move, and the Fire Lord is dead.” The four turned their eyes to a general who had managed to detain him. Mai let go of Azula, who stumbled a bit, but managed to stay on her feet. The others raised their hands in surrender. Azula didn’t hesitate to stab Mai, the closest to her, in sheer spite and perhaps to accent her superiority.  
“Mai!” Two soldiers helped hold Zuko back as he thrashed in the grip of their general.  
“You see, old friend?” She grinned and twisted the blade in Mai's shoulder, talking over her screams. “You should have never turned against me. Disloyal dogs aren’t worth their scent in the rain. Do you hear me, Zuko, my ‘brother’? We could have lived happily together, just like we used to. Instead I have to kill you all. This is the choice you made years ago.”  
Both soldiers were knocked to the ground, and the troops all fell back, retreating from the flames that spun out of control around the Fire Lord, and he approached Azula with open authority. “When will this be enough for you? You don’t feel anything beyond grief, spite, hatred, and frustration. It’s swallowed you and nothing in the world can satisfy it, but you just keep trying. Believe me, I know more than anyone. But there's one question you need to ask yourself: Once you've achieved your goal, especially in your case, destroying everything in the process, who will be beside you?”  
“You know nothing.” Azula spat. “I’ve been holding all the responsibility while you’ve been steaming your brain with our idiot uncle. No matter. Things are different now. I’m back and here to teach you. I’ll remind this nation of the tradition it upholds.”  
Zuko shook his head. “You’re right about one thing. We did have a chance to be a family.”  
Mai grabbed hold of Azula’s wrist and dislodged the knife from her shoulder. With minimal effort and quick precision, she introduced sleep to Azula.  
“I’ll return your own offer to you.” Yelled May to the rebel army. “If you continue to oppose the Fire Lord himself, his wife will have no choice but to cut the head off of this entire operation.” She looked to the girl tacked to Ty Lee's side, who ran and fetched Mai a ceremonious Naginata to threaten Azula’s life with. “Each and every man here will be tried and found guilty of treason, but we could be sympathetic depending on your actions now. One thing you can be sure of in either case is that the Crown is more than fair.”  
Mai’s words had the expected effect. Many of the soldiers visibly shifted their weight around, second guessing themselves. If anyone spoke, it was at a volume too low to be heard by any other than the one they spoke to. The room overall was weighed down and perfectly hushed. Unexpectedly, laughter boomed from amongst them, ruining the silence. It was the general.  
“Go ahead, kill her.” All humor left his face as he stepped forward. Not one to bluff, Mai raised her weapon gladly.  
“That’s all the permission I need.” Ty Lee choked and the girl looked away.  
“Wait!” Zuko stopped her.  
“Should I leave you two alone?” asked the general. “I understand that married couples have their disagreements. It’s best you discuss this in private. In fact, I have a nice little room already prepared.” He waved his reluctant followers forward. “You see, your Majesties, with or without that woman, you are surrounded. Your legacy ends here.”  
“You wanna bet?” asked May.  
“Let’s go.” Zuko muttered. Everyone within their group nodded and readied their selves for his cue. “Now!”  
The Element of Surprise served well in that situation. All four made it into the outer hall and were ready to escape, but Zuko stopped them. “We have to bring Iroh.”  
“No duh.” Said Mai. She was already on her way. “Hurry up!”  
They were too late. When they arrived in his room, Uncle Iroh wouldn’t wake up. There was no trace of what or who had killed him, but all knew it wasn’t a natural death. Just the same, he looked peaceful. “Zuko…” began Ty Lee, reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
“There’s no time.” He cut her off. His voice was that of a stranger's, harsh and objectively detached.  
“We’ll bring him with us.” Said Mai softly. She pulled the thin silk of the bed sheet over his face. It was a rich maroon color and shined in the moonlight. Bending down, Mai slipped her arm tenderly behind his back and hoisted his upper half up. She looked at Zuko, who moved to the other side of Iroh’s limp body. His hair fell in front of his eyes, but she felt him tremble as he put his arm on top of hers. They lifted him off the bed, veiled respectively in the fine, sanguine fabric.  
The group listened by the door to make sure no one was nearby. Hopefully the new occupants had assumed they’d fled the palace. No such luck. The general kicked open the door. He was alone.  
“Are you responsible for this?” asked Zuko.  
“He has nothing to do with me; or anything, for that matter. I’m here solely to take back this nation and restore it to its rightful glory.”  
“You really intend to revive the war?” asked Mai.  
“If a war is a thing that ends, there is no war. This struggle is as old as time itself and no Avatar has ever made any difference in that regard. You thought you could just begin a brand new era of peace? How sweet.”  
“You’re not very bright. You may have taken the palace, but the Treaty has you outnumbered two to one. Yours isn’t even a full army.”  
“We’re bigger than you think. Besides, what good are the Water Tribes with the North's policy of isolation? The South isn't even worth mentioning. The Earth Kingdom’s in the middle of government reform. We have seized the heart of the Fire Nation and are already in the process of disposing the one ally that might have been of any sufficient value.” Mai looked wide-eyed at the cadaver weighing on her and Zuko’s shoulders.  
“I’ll kill you!” Screamed Zuko, wrenching loose and leaving all the weight on Mai, who slumped onto her knees. He assaulted the general heatedly, but his attacks were evaded. The man was clearly an experienced fighter, but he used no bending.  
“Zuko! We have to leave.” Said Mai.  
“Why? You won’t call for backup, will you? You seem more ‘honorable’ than that.” The general clapped a hand to Zuko’s forehead.  
“This is truly a rare privilege for me. I’ve been meaning to test this, but never did I expect to be so lucky as to try it on the Fire Lord.” Zuko, ignoring him, roared out angrily and let loose an onslaught of flames, which almost backfired. They then sputtered out and escaped in the direction of the general’s face. The heat was greater than Zuko had ever experienced. An old memory rushed to the forefront of Zuko’s mind of his first agni kai. Soldiers charged into earshot.  
“Let’s go!” Ty Lee had taken up the other half of Iroh, and Mai had Zuko by the arm, the girl pushing him along. They took every hidden passageway to avoid anymore conflict as their stamina was all but depleted.  
Each and every one of them made it out of the palace alive. Four individuals forced their way past a small army to an undecided fate.


End file.
